The adventures of Percy Jackson
by Hope1998
Summary: Percy's stories from the lightening theif to the last olympian are read with Percy, Poseidon, Triton, Amphitrite and Dephine in Atlantis!


_Summary – This is what happens when Percy is brought down to Atlantis to read about his adventures with Poseidon, Triton, Amphitrite and Delphine. _

Poseidon's POV:

I sighed, after a long day with my job as god of the sea and family issues sitting down and just relaxing is rather a relief**. **However after around two minutes of 'relaxing' the same issue kept creeping up in the back of my mind. I couldn't help but be worried about the way my family don't get along. Now Amphitrite and I are fine at the moment but she can't quite act even civil towards my son Percy! Speaking of sons brought Triton into my trail of thoughts, he and his mother always argue, and I mean always. Now as you may or not already know minor gods are a little bit different to Olympians, instead of choosing what age you appear they are born and just stop aging when they are 'ready' some look around 90 while my son Triton stopped growing at 14. Now he didn't just physically stop growing his mind stopped aging also, so while Triton is perfectly aware that time is passing he doesn't age a day. Hence Amphitrite's protective behaviour over him, some may think that stopping aging when you are a teen is great but believe me it's not. Triton hates it, although he doesn't admit it I can tell, he has always been one of these people who have to be moving, going forward, making progress and now he is stuck in the same place for all eternity, maybe this is why he retaliates to mine and his mother's protective nature over him, because he thinks he's older than he is.

Delphine is my lieutenant and he just gets along with all of us, he is actually Triton's god-father, he is also one of the only people Triton will listen to. Trying to solve these issues is hard, maybe if my family knew what Percy had done then they would accept him. Then it hit me. I remember someone telling me of the books that someone had written about my son's adventures I remembered Athena handing them to me. There were five; I pulled them out of the cardboard box sitting next to me. I looked at the time 10:23 pm, Triton would still be awake. Walking along the corridor to his bedroom I tried to predict how he would react, not well and I knew it. So I was prepared.

Not bothering to knock I walked into the room which belonged to my eldest son. Now despite being brought up in a royal family Triton is extremely messy and so is his room. The bed wasn't made; clothes and various other items were spread across the floor. Triton himself was sat on his messy bed his dark black hair hung down so you couldn't see his face but he appeared to be finishing an email on his lap top. He looked up when he heard me enter, looking slightly surprised he stood meeting my eyes, he appeared to be checking weather he was in trouble or not.

I motioned for him to sit down, we sat on his bed. "Son- "I started but he cut me off

"I didn't do it!" he blurted out. Why does he always assume that when I come to see him it's because I've come to shout at him? "Do what?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know isn't that what you've come to tell me?" Triton looked very confused; I shook my head, sighing. "No Triton. It's come to my attention that you and your mother don't get along well with my other son Percy. I think you would get along when you realise what he has done, I've been given some books written about his adventures and we are all going to read them." Triton looked too shocked to be angry right now.

"When you say we…?" He asked slowly.

"I mean myself, you, your mother, Delphine and Percy" I dropped the bombshell, I watched Triton carefully waiting for his unpredictable reaction. Rapidly the surprise in his eyes turned into anger, as I had earlier expected. "The demi-god is coming here?" Despite the anger his eyes held he still seemed to be in a state of shock. I simply nodded, "Yes, we will start reading tomorrow, so be ready and down to the meeting room by 09:00 am."

"Why are you doing this? Is it to make me try and live up to him? Because I won't!" Triton went on the defensive. "This is just to make us act like a family again!" I exclaimed, not understanding how this was so hard for him to grasp.

"It's pointless! I know he is a hero, I don't care!" His voice got louder as he went on.

"It's not pointless, and he is much more than a hero. That's what I need you to see!" I was quickly running out of things to say Triton appeared to be in a similar situation.

"Well…" he paused "fine! But don't expect me to be nice!" He turned his back to me and went back to his lap top. Anger rose up inside me, why did he always have to be so awkward?

"You will follow my orders! Whether you like them or not!" Triton turned to face me, he stood but I was much taller than him, not that he seemed to care. "Why do you worship him so much? He's just a demigod!" Triton's exasperated words infuriated me, is this what he really thought of his own brother? Then again I didn't think much better than my brothers… Still at least I had a reason Triton has only met his brother once and even that was brief! "Triton, you will not speak to me like this and you will not offend your brother!" My sons eyes that were so like my own were stormy as he got angrier "Or what?" he challenged which angered me even further despite the fact that I was used to it. "Or you will be harshly punished." I left the threat unfinished and stormed from his room. I left Triton's door open but as I continued down the hall I heard it slam with an all-mighty bang!

My news only brought further furious reactions from my oh so loving family. I went up to camp half-blood to explain the situation to my other son Percy; he seemed okay with it but slightly nervous although he tried not to show it. This only made me more determined to defend him from the cruel and harsh words from my family. I was aware of the difficulty these next days would hold, yet I predict things will become easier as they go on. Yet I couldn't help but feel worried about the events that will occur, I waited for dawn to come knowing I was far too stimulated to sleep.

_I am aware that these stories have been done before but never have they happened with Poseidon's family. In order for Percy's fish family to accept him I think they need to read what he has been through first. Please review because then I can be motivated to update faster. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians _


End file.
